the_free_landsfandomcom-20200213-history
Inquilabstan
Inquilabstan, officially known as The People's Socialist Republic of Inquilabstan, is a large Indo-Turkic nation located in eastern Karishma. Geography Main Article: Geography of Inquilabstan Inquilabstan comprises the bulk of the eastern Karishma subcontinent. The original Karishma plate survives as peninsular Inquilabstan, which is the oldest and geologically most stable part of Inquilabstan; it extends as far north as the Kas and Vindal ranges in central Inquilabstan. These parallel chains run from the Bay of Rostom coast to the mineral-rich Chalwar Plateau in the east. To the south, the remaining peninsular landmass, the Dakan Plateau, is flanked on the west and east by coastal ranges known as the Kalagiris; the plateau contains the nation's oldest rock formations, some of them over one billion years old. To the north, the massive Himalik mountain range extends across the northern border, with the majority of the range within Inquilabstan itself. Major Himalik-origin rivers that substantially flow through Inquilabstan include the Gangatri and the Bharampur and Indus, both of which drain into the South Cinoth Sea. Major peninsular rivers, whose steeper gradients prevent their waters from flooding, include the Mahdan, the Kavi, and the Karishma, which also drain into the South Cinoth Sea; and the Narmand and the Tasa, which drain into the Bay of Rostom. Coastal features include the marshy Rann of Kutch of western Inquilabstan and the alluvial Sundarbans delta of eastern Inquilabstan. Inquilabstan has two archipelagos: the Lakshadweep, coral atolls off the south-western coast; and the Andam and Nikab Islands, a volcanic chain in the South Cinoth Sea. Around 34% of Inquilabstan's landmass bears thick deciduous forest. Scrub forests also cover much of the nation, with the Thar Desert covering a good portion of the northwest coast. History Main Article: Inquilabstani History Government Main Article: Inquilabstani Governance The People's Socialist Republic of Inquilabstan is a socialist republic, in which majority rule is blended with minority rights protected by law. The Inquilabstani Constitution is the supreme law of the land, and is among the longest in the world. The government of the PSRI, officially known as the Union Government, and also known as the Central Government, is headed by the premier who is appointed by the Politburo of the Supreme People's Soviet. The government is responsible for both short and long term economic, social and cultural development with its official residence is at the Red Fort in Delhi. The government of the PSRI exercises its powers in conformity with the Constitution and legislation enacted by the Supreme People's Soviet. The Constitution mandates that the government proposes legislation and other documents to the Supreme People's Soviet, proposes the budget and guides the economy, issues decisions and ordinances and verifies their execution. The government manages the internal sphere of the PSRI's social policy. It is responsible for implementing measures which would either promote or ensure the well-being of Inquilabstani citizens through economic, social and economic development. On the economic sphere, the government is responsible for monetary, technological, pollution, price wages and social security policies. It is responsible for socialist property, public order and the protection of its citizens. By the constitution, the government derives its power from the Inquilabstani people, who can in theory force the resignation of the government as a whole or any government appointees by a referendum. The Premier and the members of the government are jointly responsible for decisions passed by the government and are responsible for their respective portfolios. The citizens of Inquilabstan are subject to three levels of government: federal, provincial, block, and local. At the current time, the PSRI's Politburo is constituted of a council of unelected military officers, folowing the Restorative Coup, though elections are scheduled in the near future. Military and Foriegn Relations Military of Inquilabstan Main Article: The Revolutionary Armed Forces of Inquilabstan The Inquilabstani military is divided into the Army, Navy, and Air Force. There are also three independent arms of service: Strategic Missile Troops, Space Forces, and the People's Militia. It is mandatory for all male citizens aged 18–27 to be drafted for a year of service in Armed Forces, with many citizens remaining in the militia after their service. Adittionally, students in Higher Secondary Schools recieve training in operating small arms. The country has a large and fully indigenous arms industry, producing most of its own military equipment with only few types of weapons imported. According to 2014 Global Peace Index, Inquilabstan is the sixth least peaceful out of the countries in the world, principally because of its defense industry. Inquilabstan has historically ranked low on the index since its inception in 2000. Historically, the RAF, and the Revolutionary Guard have been quite influential, politically, though to Charectize Inquilabstani governance as dominated by such is innacurate. Nevertheless, it has played a great role in the maintenence of the existing order. Foriegn Relations Economy of Inquilabstan Main Article: Inquilabstani Economy Inquilabstan's mostly planned economy has a skilled and large labor force, as well as a low level of corruption. The service sector contributes approximately 45% of the total GDP, with industry at 31%, and agriculture at 24%. The official average national unemployment rate in 2014 was 3.4%, due to the comprehensive labor policies of the gargantuan public sector. The Inquilabstani economy is run by the Ministries of Industry, Service, Agriculture, and Finance. Though ultimately owned by the state, companies are collectively managed by the employees themselves. Major industrial products include fishing, steel and heavy engineering, aerospace, telecommunications, chemicals, electronics, food processing, lumber, mining, and defense industry. While the five year plan system exists, it does not amount to centralization and functions in a upwards manner. The economy is almost entirely self sufficient and is based in decentralization in the communes and towns. The economy of the PSRI is based on a system of state ownership of the means of production, decentralization of economic activity, autarky, collective and cooperative farming, industrial manufacturing and administrative planning. The economy is characterized by state control of investment, and public ownership of industrial assets. The PSRI's collectivized agriculture meets international criteria for self-sufficiency, with a vast range of products available for consumption and exportation such as rice, lentils, spices and various species of fish. The subsidized goods regularly face some difficulties against international competition, however. Industrial production is divided between centralized sectors such as automobile production, and local manufacturing units which encompass most consumer goods. Such a system has ensured that the shortages of consumer goods do not occur. Demographics Population Inquilabstan has an estimated population of 4.5 billion, with a annual growth rate of 0.42%. People within the 15-64 age group constitute 62.4% of the population; the 0-14 age group corresponds to 19.3%; while senior citizens aged 65 years or older make up 18.3%. The average life expectancy and lifespan are quite high due to substantial welfare and healthcare policies, but also remain symptoms of an aging population. Language Approximately 78% of the population speaks English as a first language, though 93% speaks English as a whole. Another 13% speaking Hindustani as a first language. The third most dominant language is Dravadi, with 12% of the population being speakers. Religion The majority of Inquilabstanis, approximately 73% identify a Towadhi. Of these, about 60% are atheist practicioners. Islam is the second largest religion, at 8%, overwhelmingly Naqshbandi. Unaffiliated atheists constitute about 8% of the population. Culture Science and Technology Infrastructure The state has invested heavily in infrastructure of all types, both hard and soft, from 1830s onwards. With initial support to heavy industries, from the 1960s onwards, Inquilabstan has developed an efficient, socially minded system of decentralized infrastructure built with central planning and funding, modified and created based upon local needs and abilities. This has the advantages of eco-friendliness, efficiency, and provision of employment to the population. Inquilabstan has invested enormously in public transportation, building and expanding the Hoch Raj era railway system into one of the most extensive and efficient transport system in the world. The national bus system is widely used, as are cycle services. Inquilabstan Public Railways, is used by millions of passengers every year. As per eco-friendly policies, commutes and physical ways of transport have been promoted while private automobile ownership has been discouraged, and in some forms, banned, but a complex system of highways covers much of the nations. Air Inquilabstan is the country's state-owned, and only airline. Energy Inquilabstan resorts to a vast array of environmentally sound energy resources to meet its demands. With most of it's population in rural and suburban areas, Inquilabstan took to biogas quite early, in the 1970s, and in current times, decentralized biogas fuel-cells power 66% of Inquilabstan. Solar and wind power make up about 15, and 11% of electricity production, with nuclear power fueling the rest. Inquilabstan imports about 25% of it's oil, though it maintains large reserves off the coast, at Mantar High. The use of petroleum is slowly being superseded by biofuels, which are expected to be the dominant fuel by 2023. Inquilabstani Quality of Life There is widespread disagreement between Capitalist and Socialist observers over whether or not the Inquilabstani economic-social system has been successful. The terms of the debate largely stem from differing opinions of what determines a good quality of life. In most Capitalist nations, popular culture encourages people to consume as many products as possible, propagating the generation of profit. In the PSRI, the opposite is largely true; people are taught to pursue simple lives, shunning materialism and consumerism in order to become healthier and more compassionate as individuals and as a society. Before continuing, it is crucial to note that this difference is both voluntary and widespread. While there are state and Party efforts to encourage simple living, it would be incorrect to say that the Inquilabstani people are brainwashed into poverty or denied the things they desperately want. Rather, it is a central part of cultural teachings to treat greed as the root of all evils, and instead appreciate the inherent value of living a humble and sustainable life. It is also important to avoid confusion with capitalist notions of "counter-consumerism." To Inquilabstani observers, the majority of western counter-consumerist trends are simply variations of mainstream consumerism, as they demand that a person broadcast their individuality through the purchase of rare and sometimes expensive goods. Rather, Inquilabstani "counter-consumerism" follows a combination of traditional and Socialist culture, calling on people to value virtuous behavior and healthy social relations rather than material gain. As a result of the planned economy, basic necessities such as food, clothing, medications, and apartment housing are readily available at a low cost. This, in combination with the progressive employment policy, ensures a remarkable level of social equality and in particular a very low poverty rate. It is also another reason why traditional measures of income understate the quality of life - wages are low, but prices for basic necessities are even lower. Furthermore, Inquilabstanis have access to certain durable luxury goods such as computers and televisions through collective ownership. As seen with the highly effective and extensive Inuilabstani public transport system and bicycle cooperatives, the argument that Inquilabstanis have a lower standard of living due to lack of private ownership of such goods as cars, exemplified here, is disproved. Though they own fewer items, Inquilabstani citizens are generally happier, nicer, and more compassionate than the global average, demonstrating that they have learned to obtain joy from cooperation and friendship and that material wealth cannot buy a good life. The nation also suffers from low rates of obesity and preventable diseases associated with the consumerist lifestyle, which also reduces the quantity of resources that would otherwise be devoted to medical care. Human Rights in Inquilabstan The Inquilabstani conception of human rights is different from conceptions prevalent in the West. According to Western legal theory, "It is the individual who is the beneficiary of human rights which are to be asserted against the government", whereas Inquilabstani theory states that society as a whole is the beneficiary. Within the PSRI, emphasis is placed on economic and social rights such as access to health care, adequate nutrition, and education at all levels, and guaranteed employment. The government of the PSRI considers these to be the most important rights, without which political and civil rights were meaningless. See Also Inquilabstani WMDs Category:Nations